TDI Chatroom
by Madman1502
Summary: Chatroom for TDI characters. Sugested NoCo.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: It's my first TDI story so don't be too cruel.

Disclaimers: I don;t own TDI. If I did, the scene between Noah and Cody during Awake-a-thon would have lead to more.

* * *

-Noah is online-

Noah: Anyone on?

-Gwen is online-

Gwen: Anyone here?

Noah: Physically no. Online, yes.

Gwen: Hey Noah.

Noah: Hi.

-Cody is online-

Cody: What's up?

Gwen: Cody, how are you?

Cody: Good.

Noah: Hi.

Cody: Noah, good to hear from you.

Noah: Whatever.

Gwen: Still a pain in the butt, eh Noah?

Noah: I guess.

Cody: She is right you are a pain.

Noah: Shut up.

Gwen: I have to go eat. Be back soon.

Cody: Bye!

Noah: Whatever.

-Gwen is AFK-

Cody: I thought she would never leave. We still on for our little night?

Noah: Wouldn't miss it for the world. See you at 7.

Cody: See ya!

-Cody is offline-

-Gwen is no longer AFK-

Gwen: What was that all about?

Noah: You're still online!

Gwen: Yeah, I went AFK, not offline.

Noah: Oh crap. Got to go. Don't tell anyone about this please!

Gwen: My lips are sealed.

Noah: … thanks.

-Noah is offline-

Gwen: That was awkward.

Gwen: Why am I typing to myself?

-Gwen is offline-


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Notes: Fast replies. Anyways here is Chapter 2. Disclaimer is back in Chapter 1.

* * *

-Izzy is online-

Izzy: HAHAHA ANYONE ON HERE?

-Eva is online-

Eva: If you're on here, speak now!

Izzy: I AM! HI EVA!

-Eva is offline-

Izzy: YOU STILL THERE?

Izzy: OH DARN!

-Izzy is offline-

-Duncan is online-

Duncan: Anyone typing?

-Noah is online-

-Cody is online-

Noah: Cody, you on yet?

Cody: Yes.

Duncan: So am I.

Noah: Oh great. The criminal is on. I didn't know they had internet in prison.

Duncan: Ha.

-Courtney is online-

Courtney: Anyone here?

-Duncan is AFK-

Noah: I am.

Cody: Me too!

Courtney: Have you seen Duncan? He ditched me at this restaurant without paying.

Noah: Haven't seen him.

Cody: Yeah we have. He was here a moment ago.

Noah: And he seems to be gone. Must have been looking for you.

Courtney: If he returns tell him that me and my legal team are hunting him down.

Noah: Will do.

Cody: Sure thing.

Courtney: Thanks!

-Courtney is offline-

-Duncan is no longer AFK-

Duncan: Thanks for covering for me.

Noah: Forget about it. Literally, **forget about it**.

Cody: I would be getting out of the country if I was you.

Duncan: But that's just it. You're not me. Hope to talk again once Princess is done placing a bounty on my head.

-Duncan is offline-

-Gwen is online-

Gwen: Anyone here?

Noah: Do you always ask that? Same answer as yesterday.

Gwen: Cody with you?

Cody: Online and in real life... as friends! Why?

Gwen: Must be friends with benefits.

Noah: Cody, she read what we said when she went 'offline'.

Cody: O_O

Noah: Shut your jaw. OW!

Noah: Wait, why do I just type all that.

Cody: Serves you right.

Gwen: You slap him Cody?

Cody: Maybe.

Gwen: Then I was right, you are the girl.

Cody: …

Noah: He is speechless.

Gwen: No duh.

Cody: I am not the girl.

Noah: Yeah you are, babe.

Gwen: Ok, now that was just creepy.

Cody: What, the fact he is agreeing with someone for once in his life, or the fact that he called me babe.

Gwen: Both.

Noah: Well Gwen, this has been great and all but I have some plans that involve our little friend here.

Cody: I like the sound of that.

Gwen: Ew. Don't tell Izzy. She has been waiting for the two of you to get together since Awake-A-Thon.

Noah: Thanks for the advice.

-Noah is offline-

Cody: Tell Trent we said hi!

Cody: Or Duncan, whoever you're with this week.

Gwen: Will do.

-Cody is offline-

Gwen: Alone again.

Gwen: And typing to myself again.

-Zeek is online-

Gwen: Maybe I'm just lonely.

Zeek: Sounds like a stupid girl issue.

Gwen: Sexist pig.

-Gwen is offline-

Zeek: I do not look like swine.

Zeek: She left me.

Zeek: Now I'M typing to myself.

-Zeek is offline-


	3. Chapter 3

-Beth is online-

Beth: Hey! Anyone on?

-Harold is online-

Harold: Anyone online?

Beth: Hi Harold.

Harold: Hey Beth.

-Leshawna is online-

Leshawna: Yo, anyone chilling on here?

Harold: Hey babe.

Beth: Hey Leshawna.

Leshawna: Harold, long time to see. How you been?

Leshawna: Hey Beth.

Harold: Good. Doing anything later?

Leshawna: Nope. Want to hang out?

Harold: Sure!

Beth: You two have fun. I have to go. Hot date.

Leshawna: See ya!

Harold: Bye!

-Beth is offline-

Leshawna: How's seven sound?

Harold: Awesome. See you then.

Leshawna: See you then.

-Harold is offine-

-Leshawna is offine-

-Cody is online-

-Noah is online-

Cody: Noah, you on?

Noah: Yes.

-Gwen is online-

Gwen: Noah, you online?

Noah: Finally, you get the idea.

Gwen: Cody on?

Cody: Yes.

Gwen: How you feeling?

Cody: Sore.

Noah: Glad you enjoyed it.

Gwen: Haha.

Noah: So… Cody told me you would tell whoever you were dating that we said hi. Who is it?

Gwen: No one…

Cody: Really?

Noah: I think she is withholding something.

Gwen: Promise not to tell?

Noah: You're keeping our secret.

Gwen: Courtney.

Noah: …

Cody: O_O

Gwen: She was complaing about Duncan and well… she suddenly kissed me.

Noah: Sounds like a similar story to us.

Cody: We were asleep!

Noah: You were pretending.

Cody: No I wasn't. You were.

Gwen: Awake-A-Thon?

Noah: Yes.

Cody: He was the one who hit on me.

Noah: You're the girl in this couple.

Gwen: Well, I'm staying out of this.

-Gwen is offline-

Noah: I'm not having this argument on the internet.

Cody: Fine. Then walk over to me.

-Noah is offline-

-Cody is offline-

-Duncan is online-

Duncan: Noah?

-Courtney is online-

Duncan: Cody?

Courtney; Guess again.

Duncan: S***!

-Duncan is offline-

-Courtney is offline-


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter has an explination for Gwen/Courtney, my fav Girl/Girl couple. Please review!

* * *

-Courtney is online-

Courtney: Anyone online?

-Gwen is online-

Gwen: Anyone here?

Courtney: Hey Gwen.

Gwen: Hi.

Courtney: How you feeling today?

Gwen: Good. Listen, I told Noah and Cody about us and…

Courtney: And?

Gwen: They wanted to know everything. I told them that all I knew was you were upset and suddenly kissed me.

Courtney: So what's the problem?

Gwen: They want to know more.

Courtney: You want the story don't you?

Gwen: Yes.

Courtney: Ok. Duncan had ditched me at this expensive restaurant. I paid and left, pissed off to the highest degree. I called up some favors and got a bounty on his head, but I still felt fed up. So I went to you to cry. I began to think about how I could always turn to you to understand about Duncan and suddenly realized that I may have feelings for you. So I put it to the test.

Gwen: By kissing me?

Courtney: You didn't seem to mind.

Gwen: … ok, you got me there.

Courtney: So why is it always Noah _and_ Cody?

Gwen: They have sparked a friendship.

Courtney: They're dating aren't they?

Gwen: Don't tell anyone! They'll kill me if it gets out.

Courtney: The secret is safe.

Gwen: Thanks.

-Noah is online-

-Cody is online-

Noah: Gwen, you log in yet?

Gwen: Yes.

Courtney: With me.

Cody: Hey Courtney.

Noah: Oh great.

Cody: Be nice.

Gwen: You are definitely the girl.

Cody: Gwen.

Gwen: She figured it out.

Courtney: You know, Izzy is right; you two make a cute couple.

Cody: Thanks.

Noah: Whatever.

Gwen: So anyone have plans?

Cody: Noah and I were thinking about going out to eat.

Gwen: Can we join you? Like a double date?

Noah: Sure.

Courtney: YAY!

Noah: O_o

Courtney: Sorry. A little excited.

Cody: It's ok.

Noah: Meet us at The Diner downtown at about 7.

Gwen: See you there.

Noah: Bye.

Cody: Bye!

-Cody is offline-

-Noah is offline-

Courtney: Cody is the girl, hands down.

Gwen: Want to meet up there or do you want me to pick you up?

Courtney: Be at my house at 6.

Gwen: 6?

Courtney: Yeah. I want to make you look nice for our first date.

Gwen: …

Courtney: Please!

Gwen: Ok.

Courtney: Don't be late.

-Courtney is offline-

-Duncan is online-

Duncan: Anyone here?

Gwen: I am, you ass.

Duncan: Courtney told you.

Gwen: Yes, and she is done with you. She has me now.

Duncan: WHAT!

Gwen: You ex is dating me.

Duncan: Why?

Gwen: She is done with you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get ready for our first date.

-Gwen is offline-

Duncan: DAMN IT!

Duncan: Why am I yelling at myself on here?

-Duncan is offline-


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the delay. Here it is. Also, please vote for who should be in the next chapter.

* * *

-Duncan is Online-

Duncan: I hope he got the text.

-Trent is online-

Trent: Duncan, you on yet?

Duncan: Dude, of course I am.

Trent: What's your plan?

Duncan: Ok, thinks to our little Gwen, Courtney has dropped all charges against me. But…

Trent: BUT?

Duncan: I want more. I want to make Courtney come back to me.

Trent: Your not thinking…

Duncan: Pretend to date me.

Trent: WHAT!

Duncan: PLEASE!

Trent: … fine.

Duncan: Thanks soooo much dude.

Trent: Are you ok?

Duncan: I just chugged 4 five-hour energies.

Trent: Dude, that's not healthy.

Duncan: WHO CARES!

Trent: Ok, so dinner tonight so we can start this fake relationship off nice.

Duncan: Me you at 7.

Trent: Ok.

-Duncan is offline-

-Gwen is offline-

Gwen: Trent, you here.

Trent: Yes and Duncan just left.

Gwen: So he did ask you to pretend to date him?

Trent: Yep. We're meeting up at my place at 7.

Gwen: Remember to keep us updated on how desperate he gets.

Trent: Got it. Oh and thanks for the nine 9 charms and bracelet.

Gwen: No problem.

Trent: Got to get ready for my fake date.

Gwen: Bye.

-Trent is offline-

-Cody is online-

-Noah is online-

-Courtney is online-

Courtney: The plan all set?

Noah: You went through with it?

Cody: GIRL POWER!

Gwen: Cody you're soooooooo the girl.

Courtney: Agreed.

Noah: Here here.

Cody: Well, who is the guy in your relationship Gwen?

Noah: Gwen.

Courtney: Me.

Gwen: No, me.

Cody: How do you two like it?

Gwen: Ok, we'll stop.

Courtney: Same.

Noah: You'll still be the girl in my eyes, babe.

Cody: So then why are you wearing that skirt?

Noah: CODY!

Courtney: O_O

Gwen: *Wolf Whistle*

Noah: So I have some secrets.

Cody: I ain't complaining.

Gwen: Want to get some ice cream around 8:30?

Courtney: Sure.

Noah: Can we meet you there?

Cody: Please?

Gwen: Sure.

-Ezekiel is online-

Ezekiel: Any stupid girls online?

(Simultaneously)

Cody: SEXIST PIG!

Noah: SEXIST PIG!

Courtney: SEXIST PIG!

Gwen: SEXIST PIG!

(End Simultaneously)

Ezekiel: AHH!

-Ezekiel is offline-

Cody: See you all there?

Noah: You are seeing me now.

Gwen: Sure.

Courtney: Ok.

Cody: Come on Noah. Let's get you out of that skirt.

Noah: I like the sound of that!

-Cody is offline-

-Noah is offline-

Gwen: Those two make a cute couple.

Courtney: I like what Cody is thinking.

Gwen: You naughty girl.

-Courtney is offline-

-Gwen is offline-


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it took so long to update. School and I got myself grounded so there will be some time between updates.

* * *

-Courtney is online-

-Noah is online-

-Gwen is online-

-Cody is online-

Gwen: So why was he in a skirt?

Cody: We were arguing over Rocky Horror Picture Show. He said Eddie's face wasn't on the guitar during Eddie's Teddy. I said he was. The bet was if I was right, he had to wear a schoolgirl outfit. If I was wrong, I had to wear a maid's outfit.

Gwen: Noah, you should know better than betting over a movie with a huge cult following.

Noah: I know but I thought I was right.

Courtney: You always think your right.

Cody: You got that right.

Noah: Evil people.

Gwen: You're just mad you were wrong.

-Trent is online-

Trent: Hey guys, Duncan is coming on.

-Duncan is online-

Duncan: Hey!

Courtney: How's your new boyfriend?

Duncan: He's hunky. How's your new girl?

Courtney: Sexy.

Gwen: Ooh baby.

Cody: I out. I think Noah wants to a show.

Noah: YESYESYESYESYESYES!

-Cody is offline-

-Noah is offline-

Gwen: Courtney, my skirt feels too tight. Help me take it off.

Courtney: Naughty girl.

-Gwen is offline-

-Courtney is offline-

Trent: I'm tired. Good night.

-Trent is offline-

Duncan: Is everyone ditching me?

Duncan: WHY AM I TYPING TO MYSELF!

-Duncan is offline-


	7. Chapter 7

I can't beleive how long it has been since my last update. Here is the next chapter of TDI Chatroom. Enjoy!

* * *

-Duncan is online-

-Trent is online-

Trent: Dude, I don't think this is working.

Duncan: Of course it's working!

Trent: Whatever man. I'll help you with the charade a little longer, but if this blow up in your face, don't blame me.

Duncan: Whatever, I'm out.

-Duncan is offline-

-Gwen is online-

-Courtney is online

Gwen: Did he listen?

Trent: In one ear and out the other.

Courtney: Darn. Sorry about all the trouble this is causing you, Trent.

Trent: Don't worry. He'll eventually realize we're right. I'm going to dinner with my "boyfriend", chat later.

-Trent is offline-

-Cody is online-

-Noah is online-

-Izzy is AFK-

Noah: So, how are you two doing?

Courtney: Great.

Cody: Good to hear. Me and Noah are planning to go to dinner tonight for our three month anniversary.

Gwen: Sounds fun. You two really are a cute couple.

Noah: You say that _all the time_!

Courtney: Well it's true.

Cody: I don't mind hearing it.

-Izzy is no longer AFK-

Izzy: I KNEW IT! YOU TWO ARE IN L-O-V-E!

-Izzy is offline-

Noah: O_O

Cody: O_O

Gwen: That's gonna be hitting the internet about… now.

-Beth is online-

Beth: Noah and Cody are dating!

-Heather is online-

Heather: Bookworm and the Annoyance are dating!

Noah: YES!

Cody: STOP BOTHERING US!

-Beth is offline-

-Heather is offline-

-Ezekiel is online-

Ezekiel: So which one of you is the stupid girl?

Gwen: GO AWAY!

Ezekiel: EEP!

-Ezekiel is offline-

Noah: Well today could have gone better.

Cody: I know.

Courtney: Need help changing those dinner plans?

Cody: They are going to be swarming the restaurants all over town.

Gwen: Come over to my place. Me and Courtney will cook and serve you two. Just return the favor later.

Noah: That would be great.

Cody: What time should we be there?

Gwen: 7 sound good?

Noah: Perfect.

Courtney: How is telling your parents going to go?

Cody: My parents don't care. But if Noah's have a heart attack, my place is always available.

Gwen: Aw. They're moving in together.

Courtney: How romantic.

Cody: Thanks… I think.

Noah: Here goes nothing. I'll tell you guys about it at dinner. See you then.

-Noah is offline-

Cody: I've o go get my room all cleaned up in case he shows up with a suitcase of his stuff.

-Cody is offline-

Gwen: Can you cook?

Courtney: No, I thought you could.

Gwen: Oh dear.

-Gwen is offline-

-Courtney is offline-


	8. Chapter 8

New Update. RxR please! **PLEASE!**

* * *

-Noah is online-

-Cody is online-

-Gwen is online-

-Courtney is online-

Gwen: So you enjoyed your night?

Cody: Yeah. I had never had pizza from there before.

Noah: It was really good.

Courtney: Glad to hear it. Noah, how did telling your parents go?

Cody: Well… I have a new roommate.

Courtney: How bad was it?

Noah: I was barely able to escape with my suitcase.

Gwen: Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry for you!

Noah: Its fine, my black eye will heal, as will my ego.

Cody: Nothing a little Cody magic couldn't massage.

Gwen: You two are perfect.

Courtney: Yeah. Hey, you two want to head to the lake later? We can pack a picnic.

Cody: Ok, just don't do anything to burn down your house. I can still smell the burnt chicken.

Gwen: I SAID I WAS SORRY!

Cody: It's ok. I'm just joking.

Courtney: Hahaha.

Noah: If we could actually hear you, it would have been so funny.

Cody: Agreed.

Gwen: Stop being so mean to me or I'll tie you two together and throw you into the pond… naked!

Noah: …

Cody: I'M SORRY!

Courtney: HAHAHAHAHA! Best ten dollars I ever made.

Gwen: Cody! Why couldn't you be speechless!

Cody: I'M SORRY!

Noah: STOP SHOUTING AT THE DAMN COMPUTER! THIS ISN'T WEBCAM CHAT!

Cody: Sorry.

Gwen: Haha.

Courtney: You guys are so funny.

Noah: I resent that.

Cody: Oh lighten up. If I have too, I can always lift your spirits my way.

Noah: If that means what I think it means then I'm out and so are you.

Cody: See ya.

Noah: Bye.

-Cody is offline-

-Noah is offline-

Gwen: Let's get that food ready.

Courtney: I'm feeling said. Could you lift my spirits?

Gwen: Fine, but it'll have to be quick.

-Courtney is offline-

-Gwen is offline-

-Owen is online-

Owen: I'm hungry.

-Owen is offline-


	9. Chapter 9

-Noah is online-

-Cody is online-

-Gwen is online-

Gwen: So you guys are sleeping in the same bed?

Cody: Yes.

Noah: Why do you ask?

Gwen: It's just... I wish I was as fortunate as you two.

Cody: I'm fortunate? I have to deal with the fact that my boyfriend isn't accepted by his parents, so they obviously will never accept me.

Noah: And my parents gave me a black eye, kicked me out on the streets, and have already sent two treats to Cody's parents.

Gwen: … At least you two see each other all the time. Courtney has been staying alone at her house for a few days now.

Noah: Did you try to visit her?

Gwen: Pretends to not be home.

Cody: She... pretends?

Gwen: Comes to the door and says no one is home. When I tell her I can hear her, she claims it's a recording.

Cody: Try Romeo and Juliet style. Go to her window and try to talk to her.

Gwen: I'm no Catwoman.

Noah: As much as Courtney would like that.

-Courtney is AFK-

Cody: Throw a few pebbles at the window to get her attention. And STAY OFF THE ROOF!

Noah: Calm down.

Cody: Sorry, it just wasn't good when we snuck back into your house to retrieve your stuff.

Gwen: You never mentioned this.

Noah: I wanted to retrieve some of my favorite things. My books, my video games, my clothes. I grabbed the rest off my stuff with Cody's help and we exited the room through the window like we had entered. Only Cody was clumsy enough to fall off the roof.

Cody: His clothes made a nice cushion.

Noah: You still got a bruise on your chest.

Cody: It gave you another reason to rub my chest.

Gwen: STOP FLIRTING AND FINISH THE STORY!

Noah: Right. I climbed down safely and suddenly my father appears with his gun. We bolt away as fast as we could. Once we were a few blocks from Cody's house we stopped to catch our breaths. Suddenly I heard a noise that scared me... my father moaning truck. We sprinted back to Cody's house, my father shooting at us. We finally got on Cody's property and ran to the back door. My father would have driven right around on the lawn if the cops hadn't arrived to stop him. He is now in jail and constantly sends me letters with three short words. I. Hate. You.

Gwen: I'm so sorry.

Cody: I'm lucky my parents understood that we were trying to reclaim what was rightfully Noah's.

Gwen: You two have hard lives. I wish there was something I could do.

Cody: Talk to Courtney.

-Courtney is no longer AFK-

Courtney: Gwen, I'm sorry that I have been avoiding you but... I lost a close grandmother and I needed some me time. Want to get together and go to the lake again?

Gwen: Ok, but we'll only have like an hour.

Courtney: I'm ok with using my headlights.

Cody: So you two are going to that lake again... at night? Can we join?

Noah: Please?

Gwen: Can they?

Courtney: Fine, but I am revoking the no skinny-dipping rule this time!

Cody: YES!

Gwen: It wasn't my idea.

Noah: Fine, I guess.

Courtney: I'll come get you guys right now.

Noah: Ok.

Cody: We'll be ready.

Gwen: Don't be too long babe!

-Courtney is offline-

Gwen: I'm going to go get some food together in case we get hungry.

-Gwen is offline-

Cody: You sure you're ok with the skinny dipping rule?

Noah: Absolutely.

Cody: Then let's get ready.

-Cody is offline-

-Noah is offline-

-Geoff is online-

Geoff: DUDES! WHO IS READY TO PARTY?

Geoff: Dudes?

Geoff: I'm alone.

Geoff: … I gotta call Bridge.

-Geoff is offline-


	10. Chapter 10

And, after along hiatus, here is the newest chapter of TDI Chatroom. ENJOY!

* * *

-Cody is online-

-Noah is online-

-Courtney is online-

Cody: So, how's the bug bites on your butt?

Courtney: Still there. How's that broken arm Noah?

Noah: Still in a cast. Gives Cody an excuse to wear a nurse outfit.

-Gwen is online-

Gwen: Cody in a nurse outfit? I want pictures!

Cody: No, Noah's eyes only... and my parents when they walked in.

Courtney: You weren't...

Noah: NO! We were kissing!

Cody: Everyone goes straight to the gutter.

Gwen: I didn't. Anyways, anything new with you two?

Noah: My parents still hate me... Cody is still my lover... nope, nothing new.

Courtney: Except that you learned that timing is key on a rope swing.

Noah: IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! I SLIPPED OFF AND THAT'S WHY I HIT MY ARM ON THE ROCK!

Cody: Yeah, it was a fun time at the lake.

Courtney: Speak for yourself, bug bites on your butt are hell!

Gwen: Gives me an excuse to rub your butt.

Courtney: True.

Gwen: And you learned not to lay on your stomach, naked, at night, by a lake, and not expect to get bug bites.

Cody: Why were you laying there in front of the truck anyways?

Courtney: I was trying to look sexy.

Gwen: It worked, but you now have a well textured ass.

Courtney: Oh shut up Gwen.

Gwen: Make me, bite butt.

Courtney: HA!

Gwen: ...

Cody: Girls... stop fighting.

Gwen: She started it.

Noah: Actually, you did.

Cody: That's correct.

Courtney: HA!

Cody: Courtney, be nice to Gwen.

Courtney: Fine...

Noah: Ok then, who's up for pizza?

Cody: ME!

Gwen: Sure...

Courtney: Downtown in 30 minutes?

Cody: We'll be there.

Gwen: And I want to invite you all to sleep over at my house tonight and we can have some fun.

Noah: Ok...

Cody: SWEET! See you in 30!

-Cody is offline-

-Noah is offline-

Gwen: Truth or dare those two?

Courtney: Oh you know it.

-Gwen is offline-

Courtney: Time to get my revenge on Gwen for the butt bite comment.

-Courtney is offline-

-Owen is online-

Owen: I'm hungry... I wonder where Izzy is.

-Owen is offline-


	11. Chapter 11

-Noah is online-

-Cody is online-

-Gwen is online-

-Courtney is online-

Gwen: So what's wrong with your arm Cody?

Cody: I fell off my bed and landed on my arm with my body. After one loud crack, a whine of pain, and Noah panicking, I went to the hospital, got my arm fixed up, and am now snuggling with Noah.

Courtney: That's so cute. The snuggling part. Not the broken arm.

Cody: I know what you meant.

Noah: I get to pay Cody back for when I hurt my chest at least.

Cody: Yes you do.

Gwen: Well done.

Cody: It's nice that he has a heart under the sarcasm.

Noah: Oh shut up.

Courtney: Hey... what's on your agendas for the day?

Gwen: Yeah, me and Courtney were planning on hanging out at the lake again.

Noah: Well, we are free, but I'm not sure about the lake part. We go there a lot.

Cody: How about the pizza parlor downtown and then an in-house movie at one of our places?

Courtney: Ok then. How about my place again?

Gwen: Fine. Sleepover or no?

Cody: I don't know...

Noah: Remember last time?

Gwen: Yeah, that was great.

Courtney: Oh shut up.

Cody: That's a yes. Got to go. BYE!

-Cody is offline-

-Noah is offline-

Gwen: You got stuck.

Courtney: I noticed.

Gwen: See you tonight babe.

Courtney: You bet.

-Gwen is offline-

-Duncan is online-

Duncan: Courtney, babe, you ready to come back to me?

-Courtney is offline-

Duncan: Or not.

-Duncan is offline-


End file.
